


Racer of Tatooine

by ChamiTheJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dad Vader, Innocent Luke, Kinda, Podracer Luke Skywalker, Podracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiTheJedi/pseuds/ChamiTheJedi
Summary: Luke didn't want to be a farmer, so he ran away to become a podracer.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Summer Fic Exchange





	Racer of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabé (naberriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberriel/gifts).



Luke Skywalker ran away from Tatooine a few days before he turned eighteen. He had enough of Uncle Owen telling him how he is needed at the farm. So he ran away to Cantonica to test his luck in podracing. Now a year later he is a well known champion and racer. Luke Skywalker became a name that everyone who knows anything about the dangerous sport is familiar with.

Unfortunately, Darth Vader was one of those people.

Dark Lord heard of this racer by the name of Skywalker. He was reminded of his past, people, and memories he wishes he had forgotten. He was to go to Cantonica and see for himself.

Luke was one of the youngest racers there. He started with small races winning credits that he mostly used to upgrade his racer. Now he was winning on more dangerous and faster races. He had the greatest race of his career approaching, and he was sure he would win. What he didn’t know is that a very special person would be watching the race.

“And on the number five for tomorrow's race, we have Luke Skywalker,” one of the narrators, a human by the name Havy Preno, enounced. “Young Skywalker became famous overnight when he defeated famed Sebulba last month.”

“Tomorrow would be the biggest race he ever had,” other narrator, a Twi’Lek woman Korra Naga said. “If he wins this race, he will be qualified for the Great Finals on Malastere.”

Luke didn’t pay much attention to the holo recording playing in the background. He had to fix the left engine that got damaged last week when Luke was pushed into another racer.

Vader, on the other hand, didn’t bother about technical inconveniences. If this Skywalker was his son, he could be a great addition to the Empire. It would also explain the boy’s skills in podracing, and hopefully, his power in the Force.

 _The Devastator_ should arrive at Cantonica in time for Vader to see the race.

Luke finished fixing his podracer and went outside to look at the stars. He remembered how he left Tatooine. He had to sell his T-16 to get the money, but now he has more than he ever dreamed of. He shut down the lights in the garage and climbed up to his home. Even though he earned a lot of money, he spent most of it on repairing and upgrading his racer. He had a small apartment with a bedroom, living room, small bathroom, and a kitchen. But he had a big garage and a nice view over the city of Canto Bight. He went to bed early and fell asleep very quickly.

The next morning came. Luke woke up and, after breakfast, went to check one last time his racer. Pada, his friend and assistant, came to help him get the racer to the track.

About two hours later, the race is about to start. People are taking bets, and racers are preparing for the race.

 _The Devastator_ exits hyperspace and almost immediately Vader’s shuttle exits the ship. Vader could feel a powerful presence on the planet. It must be the racer.

When shuttle lands on the planet, Vader is welcomed by the city’s Prime Minister. However, Vader ignored the man and proceeded to the race.

“And on the number five we have Luke Skywalker,” Korra announced, and the crowd went alive as Luke ran to his racer. Pada wished him luck and soon other racers went to their pods and the race was about to start.

Vader watched the race and he was again reminded of the first and only time he won. He watched young racer by the name of Skywalker fly at speeds most people would consider dangerous.

The first circle was easy. Of twenty racers that started the race, seven of them crashed. Luke was almost pushed out of the track by another racer, but he continued the race. The second circle was more dangerous. One of the racers exploded before him and a piece of debris hit the freshly fixed left engine.

Luke was in his third and last circle when his left engine started smoking. He was unsure if he could finish the race, but he couldn’t stop now. He was going too fast and he was winning the biggest race of his life. The smoke was getting thicker and more black. Luke closed his eyes. Two things could happen now. First, the racer could explode and kill him, or second, he could finish the race. All eyes were at him, and he…

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our winner! At number five, Luke Skywalker!” Havy Preno announced. The crowd went wild. Luke exited his smoking racer and Pada was there to congratulate him. “He will go to Grand Finals on Malastere next month.”

Vader rose from his seat, now sure that this boy was strong in the Force.

There was a reception for Luke, and Vader was invited. The reception was held in a big casino with a view over the city, and the sea. There was a lot of booze, and Luke decided that maybe, just maybe he could skip one night of drinking hot chocolate.

Luke and Pada had fun and Luke maybe took a bit more alcohol than he intended. He stumbled on the exit of the casino, but he insisted that he could walk to his home alone.

Oh, how wrong he was.

In his alcoholized state, Luke didn’t even notice the dark figure that was following him.

Vader, on the other hand, couldn’t be soberer. He was sure that this boy was his son. He heard from someone, he didn’t bother to remember their name, that the boy was nineteen, and that he came from Tatooine. He saw the boy from afar, but he could see some resemblance between boy, and himself and Pad… her.

Luke had his father's blond hair, although much lighter due to years spent under twin suns of Tatooine. He had bright blue eyes, another similarity to his father, and a cleft chin. He had his mother’s height.

Luke was about to open the door of his home when a heavy hand grabbed him from behind. He tried to scream, but someone put a hand on his mouth. Soon, the hand moved to his forehead and a deep baritone voice said to him: “Sleep.”

Luke was already tired and the sleep came soon. Everything went black.

Vader picked up his small son. He carried him to his shuttle and then to _The Devastator_.

On Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a disturbance in the Force. He should have stopped Luke from leaving the dusty rock. Now, he feels, might be too late. If Ana…Vader found Luke, it may all be lost. Unless…

 _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my only hope._ The girl, Leia, said in the massage. Obi-Wan knew that if he couldn’t train Anakin’s son, he could train his daughter. Leia could be as powerful as her brother. But first, Obi-Wan needed to save her.

There still was some hope.

Luke woke up with a small headache. He was lying on the cold metal bunk. He was sure that he wasn’t in Canto Bight anymore, it was too cold compared to hot, but fresh weather of Cantonika.

“Welcome, young one,” the same voice from before called him.

Luke didn’t recognize the voice alone, but he soon saw the face, or rather the mask of a man that captured him.

“You a-are Darth Vader,” the man nodded. “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it. I won that race fair and square.”

“That is partially a reason why you are here. Not many humans can podrace. You must have Jedi reflexes to race.” Vader explained.

“Listen, I don’t know about any Jedi, I am just a racer.” Luke tried to talk his way out of this.

“So, you say that Obi-Wan Kenobi didn’t train you?”

“No, I don’t know any Obi-Wan.” Luke was unsure if Vader would believe him. “But old Ben Kenobi lives in Jundland Wastes on Tatooine.”

Vader was sure that if he could stop breathing for a second, he would. For all these years, Obi-Wan was hiding on that dusty hellhole. Vader turned around and stormed out of the cell, he will talk to Luke later, now he must inform his master about Obi-Wan.

He went to his chambers and contacted his Master. Vader kneeled before the blue hologram of his Master.

“Yes, Lord Vader,” The Emperor said in his raspy voice.

“I believe that the racer is indeed my son,” Vader said.

“Good.” Sidious cackled. “Is he trained?”

“No. However, I believe that he told me the location of Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Is that so?” Vader nodded. “You will face Kenobi, but first you will go to Death Star and interrogate Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. She carried stolen plans of the Death Star.”

“Yes, my Master.”

Luke was dumbfounded. He just won the biggest race of his life and almost immediately he got captured by the Emperor’s right hand man. Luke had a bad feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it. This was my first time writing something like this.


End file.
